Sherlock Blu Episode 8: Cockroach!
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 8, Blu must hunted down The Bug after The Bug kill one of his friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Debut Of The Bug

At F.L.Y. headquarter.

Holmes: Blu! I want to see you.  
>Blu: What? What the plan to get Random.<br>Holmes: We have to fight to him, But in means time, You will disguise as an artist named Tommy Lee Jones.  
>Blu: Tommy Lee Jones, the actor?<br>Holmes: Yes, Jewel will disguise as an artist's girlfriend named Rachel Weisz.  
>Jewel: What? i means we are getting this Random guy?<br>Holmes: Yes, Rafael will disguise as an artist's mentor named Leonardo Dicaprio.  
>Rafael: What? Oh! New york? Are we gonna to new york?<br>Holmes: Yes, Pedro and Nico will disguise as an artist's assistant named Jeff Bridges and Karl Urban.  
>Pedro and Nico: What? New york? We in.<br>Holmes: Good, Luiz will disguise as an artist's bodyguard named Mike Tyson.  
>Luiz: What? Mike Tyson, I in, Baby!<br>Holmes: Now, all 5, go!  
>All: Yes, Sir!<p>

Blu and his gang travel to New York to capture The Bug.

Sam: We here, New York.  
>Luiz: Wow, That city is way biggest than ever!<br>Rafael: I know! And this city been called "Big apple and That city never sleep"  
>Pedro: Never sleep? Damn.<br>Blu: Guy, We must find this Random.  
>Sam: I think Random is at the club.<br>Blu: Where?

Sam point to the club.

Blu: Oh! Thank Sam.  
>Sam: You welcome.<p>

Blu and his gang arrived at club.

Jewel: Wow, This club is not nice.  
>Sam: That why they call it club, Jewel.<br>Jewel: Oh!  
>Blu: Now, Where Random.<p>

Blu finally see Random playing poker.

Sam: That awesome.  
>Blu: Ah, Sam, I think you should go outside, You know, Seeing poison skull people.<br>Sam: No problem.

Sam walk to outside and he saw a big person who walking and Sam fly to him.

Meanwhile.

Blu sat a sit and stared at Random.

Blu: Are you Chester Wilson.  
>Chester Wilson: What number you pick?<br>Blu: I pick 0.  
>Poker 1: 0?<br>Chester Wilson: Well i am Chester Wilson.

Meanwhile.

Sam fly and someone talk to him.

Stranger: Hello, Sam.  
>Sam: I ain't afraid of you, The Bug.<br>The Bug: Nice try.

The Bug begin to attack Sam but Sam is faster.

Sam: I heard you kill people, Right.  
>The Bug: Stop moving!<p>

Meanwhile.

Blu: .  
>Chester Wilson: Please, Call me Chester.<br>Blu: Okay, Chester, Why they call you Random?  
>Chester Wilson: How you know that?<p>

Meanwhile.

Sam: You can't kill me, The Bug.  
>The Bug: That it!<p>

And finally The Bug grab Sam's heart.

Sam: Ah!  
>The Bug: Did you father says not to play with bug?<br>Sam: No...  
>The Bug: Let see if you mess with the wrong bug.<p>

The Bug destroy Sam's heart, Sam was dead.

Akato: Good job, Steven.  
>The Bug: You welcome.<p>

Meanwhile.

Blu: Look, Chester, I know that you use to work with Akato.  
>Chester Wilson: Stranger, Everytime that someone who worked with Akato, You must be destroyed.<br>Blu: What?

Chester's eye grow purple and he unleashed his number power to attack Blu.

Blu: Ow!  
>Jewel: Blu!<p>

Chester keep using his number power to attack Blu and Blu hit and destroyed the wall, and Blu saw The Bug and Akato kill Sam.

Blu: Sam!  
>Akato: Who drag the bird out there.<br>Blu: You gonna to pay the price, Akato!  
>Akato: Oh, Threaten word.<p>

And Chester Wilson walk in.

Chester Wilson: I am not gonna to work with Akato..

But Blu knock and pass him out.

All: What happen?  
>Blu: Akato and The Bug kill Sam.<br>All: What?

Blu and Akato charge as they fight each other, But Chester reappear as he running through building.

Blu: I am so gonna to kill you!  
>Akato: No, I will kill you!<p>

But Blu and Akato saw Chester as he using his staff and jump off the building.

Chester Wilson: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10!

His staff finally hit on ground and it cause explosive, And Blu and other was hit by him.

Blu: Ow! Jewel, are you okay.  
>Jewel: Yeah, I think the other are okay.<br>Blu: Akato! Come back!

But Blu got hit by Chester's staff and let Akato and The Bug go.

Blu: You want to fight, Well, Okay.  
>Chester Wilson: Fuck you.<p>

Chester's staff attack Blu and Blu broke it.

Chester Wilson: Now, What you did to my staff.  
>Blu: Well, Fuck you.<p>

As Chester use 2 staff to attack Blu but Blu use his gagdet to attack Chester and Chester run to stair, But Blu and other broke the stair and Chester fall.

Chester Wilson: Ow!

Blu grab Chester's throat.

Blu: Now, Chester, Will you help us or we are gonna to kill you.  
>Chester Wilson: Okay!<br>Blu: Good.

Blu let go Chester's throat, And Blu walk to Sam's lifeless body.

Holmes (On speaker): Blu! What happen?  
>Blu: We got Chester but The Bug and Akato kill Sam.<br>Holmes (On speaker): Shit! Now what you gonna to do?  
>Blu: I will kill Akato.<p>

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Tommy Lee Jones because The Bug is voiced by Tommy Lee Jones.


	2. Chapter 2: End Of The Bug And Blu's Hurt

At F.L.Y. new york restaurent.

Holmes: Blu, What the hell that you thinking about it?  
>Blu: That was my mistake, Holmes.<br>Holmes: Your mistake have made Sam dead.  
>Chester Wilson: Look, Holmes, I am the one who made Akato escape.<br>Holmes: Blu almost have him but your behavior have made Blu delay.  
>Chester Wilson: I thought Blu was working with him.<br>Watson: Holmes, Please, That wasn't their fault.  
>Holmes: Who fault is it.<br>Watson: Sam's fault, He sacrifire to save Blu and other get killed by The Bug.  
>Holmes: How you know?<br>Watson: I found a tape that Sam record before he died.  
>Holmes: Put it on.<p>

Watson put a tape and the video begin.

Sam (On video): Hello, Blu, Before we go to New York, I have to tell you this, I have to sacrifire myself because i am the keeper and i have kept a weapon for year, That weapon is actually a doomsday device, Let me tell you, Many Years ago, Akato's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was a clock-maker but he was told to make a clock that will be a doomsday device, He puut a piece and he was done for 3 years, And he called his invention "Owl's eye" Why he call "Owl's eye" Well because that machine will look at people and will wiped out of everyone but his plan was foiled by me and other keeper, He died when his machine kill him and i locked that weapon to a vault, Now Blu, You must find an another keeper before Akato have it, If he do, Akato will add something call "Phazon" a substance that will make Owl's eye destruction than ever it will killed 9000000 people than 1, Please hurry!"

Blu: Oh no, Holmes! Where the vault?  
>Holmes: The vault is at F.L.Y. headquarter, Why?<br>Blu: Because Akato will get it but he doesn't know the code, The only one who know the code is the keeper.  
>Holmes: Oh no.<br>Blu: Holmes, I have no choice but stop and kill Akato before he does.  
>Holmes: But what about The Bug.<br>Blu: I will hunted down, Guy! It go time.  
>All: Yes Blu!<p>

Blu and his gang begin to searching for The Bug unitl they found it.

Blu: Here we are, The farmhouse.

Blu and his gang open the door and reveal that farmhouse have lot of cockroach.

Jewel: Ew, He need to clean up this place.  
>Blu: I know.<p>

But The Bug reappear.

The Bug: Hello Blu, Did i kill your precious friend?  
>Blu: Yes you did, You doing down.<br>The Bug: Me too.

The Bug punch Blu.

Blu: Ow!  
>The Bug: Hurt bad, Doesn't it<p>

Blu grab his leg and throw it to the wall.

The Bug: Ow!  
>Blu: Hurting bad?<p>

The Bug pick up a wrench and he hit on Blu's head.

Blu: Ow!  
>The Bug: You hurt me, I will hurt you back.<p>

Blu begin to run.

The Bug: Hey i not done with you.

The Bug run too.

Blu: You can't catch me, I am Sherlock Blu!  
>The Bug: I will catch you.<p>

But Blu and The Bug end up in bridge of river.

The Bug: You got nothing to go.  
>Blu: That it!<p>

Blu and The Bug charge together and they punch each other until they end up in river.

Blu and The Bug: AAHHHHH!

Blu and The Bug still punching each other and Blu was able to swin while The Bug is also to swin.

Blu: What? I thought bug don't like water.  
>The Bug: No, I am supernova bug.<p>

Blu finally get out of river and go to abandoned camp and The Bug chasing him.

Blu: What is that place?  
>The Bug: That Place is Soakin Camp, I use to go camp during summer until the kid have forced me to eat a cockroach and i did, They left me and i was killed by adult but i came back and you know what i did to them.<br>Blu: What?  
>The Bug: I unleashed cockroach from my mouth!<p>

The Bug releashed cockroachs from his mouth to attack Blu and Blu begin to run by them, While his gang watch.

Jewel: Run Blu! Don't let the bug get you!  
>Blu: I know!<p>

Blu finally go to camp's cafeteria when Blu use a spray to kill Cockroach.

Blu: Hasta la vista, Baby.

Blu finally kill Cockroachs.

The Bug: You kill my friend, Now pay the price!

The bug grab a knife and throw at Blu but Blu jump before knife get him, And Blu ran to Gym.

Blu: A gym?  
>The Bug: That right, A gym, It my favorite activites.<br>Blu: Why?  
>The Bug: Because dodgeball.<br>Blu: What?

The Bug grab a dodgeball to attack Blu and Blu got hit 3 time but he able to avoid it.

The Bug: What you gonna?

Blu running until he end up in workshop.

The Bug: There you are.  
>Blu: Why you won't give up?<br>The Bug: Oh! I got something for you.

The Bug pick up something.

Blu: What is it?  
>The Bug: A FLAMETHROWER!<p>

The Bug use flamethrower to kill blu and blu begin to run.

The Bug: Hey! Come back here!

The Bug begin to chase him.

Blu: Guy! He got a flamethrower.  
>All: A what?<br>Blu: A flamethrower.  
>All: Oh no!<p>

Blu run until he end up in forest.

Blu: Oh no!

The Bug found him.

The Bug: Hello Blu, This is a place where the adult kill me, Now this will be your death place.

As The Bug begin to torch him, Blu notice a gun and he grab it and he point at the flamethrower.

Blu: Smile, You son of a bitch.

Blu shoot a The Bug's flamethrower and the flamethrower explosive.

Jewel: Blu!  
>All: Oh no!<p>

Jewel and other rush to the forest and they saw Blu was lying dead.

Jewel: Oh no! Blu!

Jewel begin to crie and she hold Blu.

Jewel: Blu, I can't live without you, I fall in love with you, And you remember saying "We Chained-to-each other birds, Remember?" And that point i kiss you.

Jewel kissed Blu and Blu wake up surprised.

Jewel: Blu! I got scare.

Jewel kissed Blu.

Blu: Did i get The Bug?  
>The Bug: Yes you did, (Cough) What you did to my body!<br>Nico: Ah, Blu, There something wrong with you.  
>Blu: What?<p>

Blu look at his body and his body was massive-pain.

Blu: I need to get hospital!  
>The Bug: How about me?<br>John: We got something for you The Bug.  
>The Bug: Yeah?<p>

But Judge sentenced The Bug to life in Mars Way-maximum prison.

The Bug: Ow! Ow! Are there we yet?  
>Doctor: Yes.<p>

Doctor place The Bug with other.

The Bug: Hello Henry, Edward, Jack, Lightning, Isabelle, Yin, Yang and Barry.  
>All: Hello Steven.<br>The Bug: Wow this hospital is look nice!  
>Baron Von Banana: Not quite, We are gonna to feel pain about... NOW!<p>

The Bug, Baron Von Banana, The Claw Twin, Miss Foxy, Bulldozer The Tanker, Uron, Captain BlackParrot and Bonny The Kid are getting bad surgery by evil doctor.

The Bug: NNNNNNNOOOO!

Meanwhile.

Jewel: Well Doctor, Is he gonna be okay.  
>Doctor: Yes but his left wing are not good, We need a permission to replace his left wing with our prosthesis.<br>Jewel: Please doctor i accept your permission to give him a prosthesis.  
>Doctor: Okay, But Blu kept saying "Where Jewel, I want her" Could you go to his room.<br>Jewel: Yes.

Jewel walk to Blu's room.

Blu: Oh! Hi Jewel.  
>Jewel: Hi Blu.<br>Blu: Jewel, Remember that kiss you give me, Did you kiss me because you loved me.  
>Jewel: Yes i did, And your left wing are not okay, So the doctor told me that he need a prosthesis and i says yes.<br>Blu: That sound good.  
>Jewel: I know.<p>

Jewel kissed Blu.

Meanwhile at Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Blu is hurt, So he cannot foil a plan.  
>Hellskull: Let celebrate.<p>

Poison Skull celebrate over Blu's injure.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Blu's Dream

Blu: Where am i?  
>Akato: Hello Blu.<br>Blu: You!

Blu trie to punch him but he disappear.

Blu: What?  
>Holmes: Hello Blu.<br>Blu: Holmes?  
>Holmes: No, I just your projector, That means that i will change to someone else.<br>Blu: What i gonna here?

But Holmes is quickly change to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: You here because you have discovered one of the deadly weapon ever.  
>Blu: Okay, But why you want me to do this?<p>

But S.A.C.D. is quickly change to Rachel.

Rachel: Blu, Please save for humanity and animality.  
>Blu: Okay, But how?<p>

But Rachel is quickly change to Lord Hellskull.

Lord Hellskull: Figure out yourself.  
>Blu: That not helping.<p>

But Lord Hellskull is quickly change to Professor Liziarty.

Professor Liziarty: Well, Sorry.  
>Blu: That okay.<p>

But Professor Liziarty is quickly change to Rafael.

Rafael: Blu, You will be the next Sherlock Holmes.  
>Blu: That nice, Projector.<p>

But Rafael is quickly change to Luiz.

Luiz: Thank you, My friend.  
>Blu: You welcome.<p>

But Luiz is quickly change to Pedro.

Pedro: You will be the awesomeness.  
>Blu: But Projector, Why you help me?<p>

But Pedro is change to Nico.

Nico: Hello, Projector.  
>Blu: Sorry.<p>

But Nico is quickly change to Watson.

Watson: That okay.  
>Blu: Thank.<p>

But Watson is quickly change to Chester Wilson.

Chester Wilson: You welcome.  
>Blu:...Why i in this dark?<p>

But Chester Wilson is quickly change and place it to Jewel.

Jewel: Because you in your dream.  
>Blu: Okay, This is a nightmare or not nightmare?<br>Jewel: No, You in the center of your memory.  
>Blu: What?<br>Jewel: Hold my wing.  
>Blu: Okay.<p>

Blu hold Projector's wing and fly out to his memories.

Blu: What is it?  
>Jewel: This is your memory.<br>Blu: Wow.  
>Jewel: And look, This memory is you become a detective.<p>

Projector push a buttom and show it.

(On Memory)

Jewel: Blu, What are you doing?  
>Blu: I gonna help her<br>Jewel: But Blu, I worry about losing you.

But projector push a button.

Blu: What you try to teach me something.  
>Jewel: I teaches you to get epiphany.<br>Blu: What that?  
>Jewel: Means sudden of realize.<br>Blu: Oh! but how i gonna to get epiphany.  
>Jewel: You will close your eyes and i will kiss you.<br>Blu: Okay.

As Blu close his eyes, The projector kiss him and Blu begin to feel something weird, And as the projector let go of him and Blu begin to scream and he accidently fall where he see his memory.

(Memory)

Liziarty: Well, Well, Blu you thought you gonna to win but i have something for you.

Blu: No.

Bonny The Kid: That it cowboy, You finish.

Blu: What?

Captain BlackParrot: I will see you again, Hugo Weaving.

Blu: What the.

Uron: Welcome my friend.

Blu: I not your friend!

Bulldozer: I always win.

Blu: No you not.

Miss Foxy: Hi!

Blu: Yuck!

Yin and Yang: Yes?

Blu: Nothing!

Baron Von Banana: You cannot arrest me, I am powerful ape.

Blu: I will.

The Bug: Hello Blu, Did i kill your precious friend?

Blu: Back off.

As Blu falling, And he end up in court.

Blu: What the hell is gonna on here?  
>Judge: Order! Order in meeting, You, Mr. Tyler Blu Gunderson aka Blu aka Sherlock Blu, Why you here?<br>Blu: Because that 11 criminal have framed me.  
>Judge: Whose, They not criminal, They are your emotion, Blu.<br>Blu: My what?  
>Judge: Professor Liziarty is anger, Lord Hellskull is pleasure, Akato is hatred, Bonny The Kid is disappointment, Captain BlackParrot is fearlessness, Uron is happiness, Bulldozer The Tanker is jealousy, Miss Foxy is Hope, The Claw Twin is sadness, Baron Von Banana is pity and The Bug is disgust, They are your emotion, Blu.<br>Blu: Wow.  
>Judge: Now, If you get answer right, You will let go, But if you get answer wrong, We gonna to take off your body part, melt it and kill you.<br>Blu: Okay, What is the question?  
>Judge: Where is the keeper?<br>Blu: Ah, Florida.  
>Judge: No! Emotion take his body part.<br>Emotion: Yes sir!

Emotion took out of Blu's body part.

Blu: Hey! now i got 2 eye and mouth.  
>Judge: Silence!<p>

Blu gulp.

Judge: Now, Try again.  
>Blu: Ah, Iceland.<br>Judge: Wrong, Emotion! Melt his body part.  
>Emotion: Yes sir!<p>

Emotion melt Blu's body part.

Blu: Ahh.  
>Judge: Enough!<p>

Blu gulp again.

Judge: Now this is your last shot at this, Try again.  
>Blu: Ahhh, He is at New Zealand.<br>Judge: Yes! He is at New Zealand, Emotion don't melt his body part, Put his body part where it originally have it.  
>Emotion: Yes sir!<p>

Emotion put his body part back.

Blu: Thank.  
>Emotion: You welcome.<br>Blu: Thank Judge.  
>Judge: No, I am projector, You want to see my true self.<br>Blu: Yes.

Projector show his true self and reveal that projector's true form to be appear as a train conducer.

Blu: You are train conducer?  
>Train Conducer: Yes i am, Now here a train.<p>

Blu grab on the train.

Blu: When i gonna to see you again?  
>Train conducer: When you save the world.<br>Blu: Thank.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Owl's Eye's Keeper

Blu: Where i am.  
>Doctor: Blu, You in hospital, You been sleeping for 3 days.<br>Blu: 3 days?  
>Doctor: And better look at your left wing.<p>

Blu looked at his left wing and he was surprised when his left wing is now prosthesis.

Blu: Wow, This prosthesis is way better than my old one, Where my other wing.  
>Doctor: Oh, I was gonna to tell you this but you have a something for you.<br>Blu: Huh?

Doctor open the door.

All: Surprise!

Blu was shocked when he see his gang again.

Blu: What gonna on here?  
>Pedro: We have a a surprise party for you.<br>Blu: Party?  
>Nico: Yes, It your survive injury party.<br>Blu: You did this to me?  
>Jewel: Yes, We did.<p>

As Blu was having a celebrate, He was interrupted by his memory which result death of his friend and humanity.

Blu: Guy, I know where the other keeper.  
>All: What?<br>Blu: He at New Zealand, If we don't get to him, Akato will have him.  
>Holmes: Don't worry Blu, We capture Akato, He was walking in bridge and we capture him.<br>Blu: That sound good.

But F.L.Y. worker interrupted.

Worker: Ah, Mr. Holmes, I don't like to get you mad but Akato escape.  
>Holmes: What? what happen?<p>

30 minutes earlier before Blu wake up.

Akato: ...

Cops throw Akato in jail, But still, The python says nothing.

Akato: Hello...  
>All: Hello Akato!<br>Akato: Let me guess... You eight will get beaten up about NOW, Right?  
>All: Yup!<p>

Just about when the criminals are gonna to beat up Akato, He glares to them.

Akato: Now Listen to me!  
>Criminals: Yes Akato.<br>Akato: Now, I want to get Owl's eye and all of you will be my soldier.  
>Criminals: Yes Akato.<br>Akato: Now, Blu and F.L.Y. are try to foil us, But they will not, Now saying with me, Wiped out everyone!  
>Criminals: Wiped out everyone! Wiped out everyone! Wiped out everyone!<p>

As criminals got brainwashed, A cop appear.

Cop 1: Freeze!

But Akato use his lazer eyes to kill cop.

Cop 1: Ahhh!

Akato and Criminals vanished without a trace.

30 minutes later.

Holmes: Wow, That explain everything.  
>Blu: Holmes! Don't you realized! Akato just free criminals and he is now gonna to get the keeper!<br>Holmes: Okay, But Sam is dead.  
>Blu: I know who drive a plane.<br>Holmes: Who?  
>Blu: Chester Wilson.<br>Chester Wilson: Me?  
>Blu: Yes you.<br>Chester Wilson: Okay, I will drive a plane.  
>Blu: Good.<p>

Meanwhile in Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Hey, You back... Ah, Akato, Why you bring a criminal to us?  
>Akato: I their master.<br>Hellskull: So, What are we doing?  
>Akato: We are gonna to get the keeper.<br>Drake: I know where the keeper is, He at New Zealand.  
>Akato: Good.<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: New Zealand?  
>Drake: Yes.<br>Akato: We coming for you, Thomas.

To be continued.


	5. Trailer Of Armageddon Of Akato

Akato: So, Blu, The one who is the greatest detective ever, Now what you came for?  
>Blu: To fight with you.<br>Akato: Not a good choice, Blu, But that your fatality.

"Get Ready" (Rammstein Mein Herz Brennt) 0:00-0:48.

Jewel: What are we?  
>Keeper: We at the mountain of no return.<p>

"For 2 final chapters"

Keeper: This belong to Akato's ancestor, That thing will activited Owl's Eye.

"Of Sherlock Blu"

Akato: I want that thing.  
>Blu: Akato, It been long time.<br>Akato: Sherlock, Let fight.  
>Blu: Okay!<br>Blu and Akato: Ahhh!

Blu and Akato fight (Rammstein Mein Herz Brennt 0:49-1:13)

"Fire Of No Return"

Blu and his gang at New Zealand jungle.

"Akato's Last Standing"

Blu saws a destroy city of Hollywood.

A big man appear and punch Blu and Blu hit on a wall and ground.

Blu: Now you piss me off!

"Will Blu saves humanity"

Blu run from a giant robot and later on grauman's chinese threater.

Blu: You will be eliminated!

Blu jump out of Grauman's threater and Blu will punch a robot.

"Sherlock Blu: Armageddon Of Akato"

"Coming out in 2012"

"Don't miss it"


End file.
